Elsa's Love For Anna
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: After seeing her sister Anna naked, both Elsa and Anna realize their feelings for each other. This fanfic will contain graphic sex and swearing. This FanFic will have 6 chapters. AN Edit: This FanFic will have 8 chapters, instead of the original 6 that I originally had planned to write.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time writing an Elsanna FanFic. I was reading some Elsanna FanFiction & then this idea came to me. I hope y'all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. This FanFic will have four chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Set two months after the movie, Elsa sees her sister naked and both she & Anna realize their feelings for each other. ( Kristoff & Anna are not together in this fanfic)

xxxxxx

Elsa is both physically and mentally exhausted after a tiring day of meetings with her counsel. The meetings were mostly about trading with other kingdoms and growing crops. Elsa had been in a total of six meetings today. She's so tired that only a long soak in a hot bath will calm her mood. Not to mention she was also tired as hell. But she was also really pissed. At the end of the last meeting, there was a thin layer of ice and snow covering the table where she had just slammed both of her hands down on the table to get the counsel members to shut up. And they did. Instantly. Not long after that, Elsa's long day of meetings were finally over for the day. It was a little over an hour before dinner would be served. She then quickly made her way to her private chambers and and she drew herself a hot bath in her own private bathroom. After taking a fifteen minute hot bath, she got dressed in the simplest dress that she had in her closet that would be considered casual wear even for a Queen like herself. As much as loved wearing the elegant dresses and gowns that Royalty usually wore, she also loved wearing casual clothes when she could.

She then quickly made her way to the main dinning hall in the castle. It was another ten minutes before Anna showed up. "Sorry I'm late Elsa. I couldn't find my shoes. It took me five just to fine one". Anna says as she sits down in her chair next her sister. Elsa smiles at her. "It's fine Anna, that actually has happened to me once or twice"., Elsa states with a blush appearing on her snow white skin. "Really?". Anna asks with a small smile that stretches across her beautiful face. "Yes really, Elsa says still blushing. Now lets eat". "Ok"., Anna says. The servants bring the food from kitchen to the dinning hall fairly quickly and place the plates on the table, taking off the sliver coverings revealing the delicious food underneath which consisted of Roast Duck with Red Merlot Wine Sauce. After dinner was served both Elsa and Anna started eating. Elsa with the proper etiquette befitting that of a Queen and Anna with the etiquette befitting that of a Princess. After they were both done eating their dinner, they went to Elsa's private bed chambers to talk and share gossip.

xxxxxx

Elsa and Anna are both laying down on Elsa's bed, both under the covers with thier backs against the headboard. For the past hour they have been talkng about anything and everything. It's been awhile since Elsa has been able to hangout with Anna. She's been so busy with being the Queen Of Arendale she's barely had any downtime. Anna has also been pretty busy herself lately. But since it's the weekend they both can have days off together. Ever since The Great Thaw Elsa hasn't had the time to spend with her sister because she's been so busy with repairing the Kingdom. But now since it's been two months since The Great Thaw and the Kingdom has been mostly repaired, she has been able to spend more time with Anna. She loves spending time with Anna, just to hang out or gossip or just goofing around. Because Elsa's in love with Anna, her younger sister who she would love to spend forever with, because she knows that Anna is her soulmate, her one and only true love. What she doesn't know yet is that Anna feels exactly the same way about her.

For the past few minutes Anna has been waving her hand in front of her sisters face to get her attention, finally Elsa snapped out of it. "Hello earth to Elsa", Anna says. "Are you ok Elsa, you spaced out on me". Elsa snaps out of her daze with a blush. "Sorry. I'm just tired"., Elsa says. "It's been a really busy day for me Anna. Really busy". Anna looks at her sister and she can easily tell that she's beyond tired. Anna realizes that Elsa is too tired to even walk back to her own bed chambers, Anna quickly comes to a decision. "If you want Elsa, you can sleep with me tonight". Seeing the look on Elsa's face, Anna says, "What I mean is that you can share the bed with me like we did when we were kids". Elsa was trying not to laugh at her younger sisters adorable rambling. "You're right Anna. I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open. I guess we can share the bed for tonight". Elsa replies softly. Anna grins and Elsa can't help but grin in return. Both girls get under Anna's covers and it's not too long before they both fall asleep.

xxxxxx

A couple of hours later Elsa is woken up by a rustling noise coming from beside her. "Huh?". She mutters half asleep. She looks up from where she's laying in the bed to see Anna getting up from the bed. Anna glances over to Elsa. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to wake you". I'm just changing into another nightgown. Go back to sleep". Anna leans over to Elsa and kisses her on her forehead. Elsa blushes, she turns back over and goes back to sleep. Anna goes to her wardrobe and she looks for a different nightgown to wear. After she shifts through her nightgowns, she finds a simple light green one and quickly changes out of the white one she's currently wearing. She then quickly changes into the light green nightgown. After changing nightgowns, Anna quickly gets back into bed and then she falls back to sleep after a few minutes. A little while later Elsa wakes up in bed alone, Anna having woken up just a few minutes prior.

Elsa gets out of bed stretching her aching bones smiling in delight as her bones pop back into place. After stretching, Elsa looks to her right and sees a note in Anna's handwriting. I wonder what it says, Elsa thinks to herself as she reaches her left hand over to grab the note that Anna had left for her. The note reading: "Elsa I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon. Love you. Anna". Aw I love you too sis, Elsa thinks to herself. Elsa gets out of the bed and then she goes back to her own bed chambers to wash up for the day. She takes a quick five minute shower. When Elsa heads back to Anna's bed chambers she goes to her bathroom to tell her that she's up, that's when Elsa sees Anna fully naked. Anna is drying off with a towel and Elsa can see every single amazing inch of Anna. Elsa walks back to her side of the bed and sits down, blushing.

Elsa can't believe the way that she's feeling. She just saw her sister naked and she loved every inch of skin that she saw. It takes Elsa a few minutes to realize what's she feeling, lust. Lust for her own sister. But Elsa realizes that it's not just lust that she feels for her sister, it's love. Elsa is in love with her sister. ~I'm in love with my sister. I've always been in love with her. Ever since she saved my life when Hans tried to kill us. I have to tell her how I feel about her. That I'm in love with her. I hope that she feels the same way about me. I love Anna so fucking much. I'm going to tell her right now.~ Elsa thinks. It's not long before Anna comes back to bed. Her strawberry blonde hair is still slightly wet from her recent bath. "Hey Els. I'm back. Sorry that it took me so long to finish., Anna says to Elsa as she climbs back into bed next to her sister. "It's alright Anna, really". Elsa tells Anna. "Yay", Anna replies. Happy that her sister isn't mad at her for taking too long bathing and she snuggles against Elsa. With Anna being so close to her, Elsa can't think straight while the smell of Anna's shampoo is overpowering her senses.

xxxxxx

Elsa realizes that now is the right time to tell Anna that she is in love with her. "Anna, there's something that I have to tell you"., Elsa tells Anna. Anna looks to her sister with a curious expression on her face. "Ok What is it Elsa".? Anna asks her sister. Steeling herself and gathering all the courage that she has in her entire being. "I'm in love with you Anna. I have been for a very long time, but I've only just realized that tonight".

Elsa looks away from her sisters beautiful face because she didn't want to face Anna's rejection, but what she didn't know is that Anna feels the same way about her. Anna can't believe what her older sister just said. She's in love with her. ~I can't believe it. She feels the same way I do. I have to tell how I feel too~. "Elsa I'm in love with you too. I have been since we were kids." Anna says using her right hand to turn Elsa's face towards her.

Elsa can't believe what she's hearing. "You do?". Elsa asks with so much happiness laced in her voice. "Yes I do". Anna answers her. "Can I kiss you Anna?". Elsa asks her. "Yes"., Anna replies. Elsa's eyes flutter shut as she closes the gap between them, capturing her younger sisters lips in a passionate kiss. Both Elsa and Anna moan into the kiss loving the way their lips feel against each other. Their lips move smoothly against each other. Elsa swipes her tongue against Anna'a bottom lip asking for entrance into her welcoming mouth.

Anna parts her soft pink kiss swollen lips allowing Elsa's tongue to battle her own tongue for dominance and unsurprisingly Elsa wins. Anna moans lustfully into the kiss and the sound sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Elsa's clit. They break apart for air and rest their foreheads against each other. "Wow"., both girls say at the same time. They both chuckle. "I love you Anna", Elsa says. "I love you too". After regaining their breath after their passionate kiss, Elsa says, "I want to fuck you Anna". Anna grins at her older sister and says in a voice full of love and lust, "Please do". Elsa grins at her younger sister and then slips one of her hands behind Anna's neck and threads her fingers softly through Anna's strawberry blonde hair and brings their lips together once more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: That's it. The first chapter. I'll add more to it later. I'll have it finished in a couple of days. Maybe sooner.

xxxxxx

AN Edit : That's it. The end of chapter one. The smut will start in chapter two. There will be a total of four chapters. I hope that y'all have enjoyed the first chapter & will continue to enjoy the rest of the FanFic. I'll have chapter two up tomorrow or at least half of it. Hopefully I'll have the whole FanFic done by next week. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's Chapter 2 of Elsa's Love For Anna. I'll post half of chapter 2 right now. I'll post the rest of chapter either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope that y'all enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: After regaining their breath after their passionate kiss, Elsa says, "I want to fuck you Anna". Anna grins and says in a voice full of love and lust, "Please do". Elsa grins at her younger sister and then she slips one hands behind Anna's neck and threads her fingers softly through Anna's strawberry blonde hair and brings their lips together once more.

xxxxxx

Elsa breaks their kiss after a few minutes of passionate kissing with a string of spit connecting their kiss swollen lips. Elsa rests her forehead against Anna's. "Wow sis, you're a really good kisser". Anna says, blushing at her own words. She's been in love with her older sister for as she can remember, but she's been too scared to reveal her true feelings to Elsa.

She told Kristoff about her feelings for Elsa and he surprisingly cool about it. She told Kristoff about her feelings a month ago. He told to go for it, and that he already knew about her feelings for her Elsa. Anna was so happy that she had told somebody and that they were happy for her. Elsa seeing that her sister was thinking about something kissed her again and Anna returned the kiss fervently.

After breaking the kiss, Anna says "Sorry I was thinking". "About what?". Elsa asks her curiously. "I told about my feelings for you". Anna catching the look of shock in her older sisters eyes, says "Don't worry. He's going to tell anyone. He was really sweet about it." "Really?". Elsa asks. "Really"., Anna replies, kissing Elsa again. "Can I take your nightgown off?"., Elsa asks Anna. "Of course you can". "Can I take yours off too?"., Anna asks. "Yes"., Elsa replies. Within minutes both sisters were completely naked.

xxxxxx

As they continue to make out, they softly caress each others bodies. Elsa pulls back from their kiss and stares into Anna's beautiful eyes. "It's my first time Anna. I don't want to fuck up or hurt you". Elsa tells Anna softly. Anna is shocked a t her older sisters comment. ~She could never fuck up or hurt me~ Anna thinks. She takes Elsa's face in her hands and stares deeply into her eyes. "You could never fuck up hurt me. It's my first time too. We'll figure it out sis". Elsa smiles and kisses her and Anna returns the kisses her way from Anna's mouth to jaw, kissing and nipping it.

Elsa then kissed her way to Anna's neck until she got to Anna's pulse point and sucked hard, making Anna moan out lustfully. Elsa then kissed her way down to Anna's breasts, until she got Anna's left breast taking her nipple into her mouth and softly sucking it until it was hard enough, she then swiped her tongue across it making Anna moan out loudly. "Ohhhh shit Elsa". Elsa grins into Anna's left breast and then she switches breasts giving Anna's right breast the same treatment that she gave to her left. After pleasuring Anna's breasts, Elsa then began to kiss, lick, and suck her way down Anna's body until she got to Anna's dripping wet pussy. Elsa licks Anna's slit making her cry out in pleasure, "Ohhhh Elsa, fuck yeah. Don't fucking stop". Elsa grins and continues to eat Anna out. She takes long slow licks of Anna's dripping wet folds.

xxxxxx

Elsa then pulls away from her younger sisters pussy to suck two of her fingers into her mouth, getting them wet. She then takes her fingers out of her mouth with a pop and then positions her two fingers at Ann's entrance, she looks up at Anna from between asking for permission to enter her. Anna nods and Elsa slowly slides her fingers into her younger sisters dripping wet pussy earning a low groan of pleasure from Anna. Anna has been dreaming of being fucked by her older sister. And it's way better than she could have ever thought that it would be. And it's her first time having sex. And she is so fucking happy that her older sister is the one that is fucking her. She always dreamed that she would give her virginity to Elsa. Elsa is the only person that Anna has ever considered making love to and with. And she couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Elsa then starts to pump her fingers into Anna faster and as she's doing that, she takes Anna's swollen clit into her mouth taking turns licking and sucking until Anna is trembling beneath her. It's not too long before Anna's inner walls are clenching down on her older sisters fingers. "Ohhhh Elsa. Fuck yeah. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!". Anna cums right into Elsa's mouth and Elsa swallows every single drop of Anna's cum. Elsa then slides her fingers out of Anna's pussy and kisses her way back up her body and kisses Anna, letting Anna taste herself on her sisters tongue. They both smile into the kiss. "Damn Elsa, that was fucking amazing". Elsa smiles at her younger sister. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it"., Elsa says. "I did. I really did.", Anna replies. They cuddle into each other and fall asleep almost instantly completely exhausted from the days events with small smiles on their faces.

xxxxxx

AN 2: That's chapter 2. I'll add more to it later today. I'll hope y'all enjoy it.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Well there y'all go. Chapter 2 is finished. I'll hope that y'all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that chapter 2 was so short. I promise that chapter 3 & 4 will be much longer. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this chapter & I've decided to add some more to it. I thank y'all for reading it. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 3 of Elsa's Love For Anna. I'll post half now. I'll post the rest either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It's been three hours since Elsa and Anna had their first time together. When Elsa made Anna cum, Anna fell asleep before she could return the favor. Anna has been awake for the better part of an hour and she couldn't stop thinking about the way that Elsa had made love to her. She couldn't help but blush at the recent memory of her sisters lips and tongue on her body and pussy.

She instantly got wet at the thought of Elsa making her cum. She had never cum so hard in her entire life, since she had never been with anyone before. Anna is so happy that her first time was with her older sister. She has been in love with Elsa for as long as she can remember, but she only just realized her true feelings that night when Elsa had made love to her. When Kristoff had kissed her, she liked it.

She liked the way his lips molded to hers, but it was nothing compared to the way that she felt when Elsa had kissed her. Because when Kristoff kissed her, it was a simple press of his lips against hers but when Elsa had kissed her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her face had heated up, she felt herself get wet. She had no idea that a kiss could get a reaction like that. And Anna loved every single fucking second of it. Anna still couldn't believe how good it felt to be fucked by her older sister.

xxxxxx

Anna didn't have a chance to get Elsa off before she fell asleep after cumming so hard on Elsa's tongue and fingers. Anna looks at her older sister, both sisters are still very much naked. Anna gently caresses Elsa's face with left hand she leans towards Elsa and she brings their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. Elsa's eyes flutter open and she looks up at Anna and gently smiles at her. "Hi"., Elsa says in a very sleep laden voice. "Hi yourself"., Anna replies. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you earlier". Elsa smiles and says, "It's alright. We're both awake now"., Elsa grins seductively at her younger sister and leans up capturing Anna's lips in a passionate kiss, slipping both her hands behind Anna's neck. Anna grins into the kiss deepening it by slipping her tongue into Elsa's mouth making her when their tongues touch. They kiss for a few minutes until they break apart for air.

xxxxxx

They rest their foreheads against each other and they are breathing pretty heavy. Ann's hands are on Elsa's shoulders until Anna' trails both her hands to her older sisters beautiful breasts and softly fondles them until Elsa moans out the words, "Harder. please", Anna grins and replies with, "As you wish"., Anna takes Elsa's nipples between her fingers and twists them. Hard, making Elsa groan out in both pain and pleasure. "Ohhh fuck sis, just like that". Anna leans down and captures Elsa's left nipple into her mouth while she continues to fondle her right breast. Anna swirls her tongue around the nipple in her mouth and bites down softly making Elsa moan out in pleasure, "Ohh shit. Fuck yeah. Just like that. Suck my tits"., Anna grins against Elsa, she has never heard her talk dirty before. It was turning her and making her wetter than she has ever been before. After licking and sucking Elsa's left breast Anna switches breasts, giving Elsa's right breast the same treatment that she gave to her left breast. After pleasure Elsa's breasts, Anna kissed, nipped and sucked her way down to her older sisters dripping wet pussy.

xxxxxx

Instead of licking Elsa's pussy Anna first kissed her inner thighs making Elsa groan out in want. "Please don't tease me Anna"., "What do you want me to do?'., Anna asked her sexily. "My pussy. Please lick my pussy". "Gladly"., Anna says as leans forward and takes her first lick of Elsa's pussy. Anna swipes her tongue from the top of Elsa's slit to the bottom, Elsa moaning out in pure pleasure. Anna takes lower lips into her mouth and sucks. "Ohh my goddd. Anna oh shit. Yes. Keep doing that. Please don't fucking stop".

Anna has no intention of stopping. After licking and sucking Elsa's lower lips, Anna trails her lips and tongue up to her older sisters clit and swipes her tongue across it making Elsa arch her back up and pressing her pussy into Anna's mouth and then Elsa places her left hand on her younger sisters head threading her fingers through Anna's strawberry hair pushing closer to her pussy. Anna moans into Elsa's cunt, making Elsa cry out. Anna places two fingers of right hand at Elsa's dripping entrance and Anna looks up into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa nods her consent and Anna slowly slides her two digits into Elsa's pussy making her moan. "Oh fuck Anna. Yes. Shit yeah"., Anna grins and continues to suck older sisters clit, while she finger fucks her. It's not too long before Elsa's inner walls clench down on Anna's fingers and cums hard. "Oh Anna. Anna. shit baby. I'm cumming". "I'm cumming". Anna continues to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Elsa to help her ride out her orgasm. After Elsa comes down from her orgasm Anna slowly pulls her fingers and then she puts them in her to suck her older sisters cum off her fingers making Elsa blush. Anna smiles at Elsa softly crawling up her body and kissing her softly letting her taste herself. "You are amazing Anna"., Elsa tells her younger sister making her blush. "You are too Elsa"., Anna replies. _"_ I love you Elsa"., Elsa smiles at her shyly. "I love you too little sis". They cuddle into each other lovingly. They fall asleep pretty quickly after that.

xxxxxx

AN: That's chapter 3. I'll post the rest of chapter 3 later. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's it. The end of chapter 3 of Elsa's Love For Anna. Should I finish the FanFic with an Epilogue chapter or should I just write a regular chapter?. I hope that y'all have enjoyed the FanFic so far. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry that's been a week since I've last updated Elsa's Love For Anna. I've been dealing with some stuff, but I'm back now. Here's chapter 4 of Elsa's Love For Anna. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It's been three weeks since Elsa had confessed her true feelings to Anna, that she's in love with her. Elsa was shocked to find out that her younger sister was also in love with her. Then after realizing their true feelings for each other, they had made love to each other that night. It was their first time with another woman, but it was also both Elsa and Anna's first time having sex.

They were both virgins until they had made love to each other that night. And they couldn't be happier. For the past three weeks between Elsa going to counsel meetings and dealing with everything else that a Queen does while running an entire Kingdom and Anna had also started to go to counsel meetings with Elsa and helping her with her paperwork to help shorten her older sisters workload so that they could make time for each other, making love to each other every night. After having a particularly hard day, both Elsa and Anna were so fucking exhausted that they both took quick separate bathes to get the sweat off their worn out bodies and when they finally made it back to Elsa's private bed chambers dry and tired, they barely made it under the covers before they both quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxx

After a few hours of sleep Anna wakes up after having a nightmare, Anna's body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. Anna sits up and notices Elsa is also siting up on her own side of the bed her pillow behind her against the wall looking at her with worry etched across her features. "Are okay Anna?"., Elsa asks her. Anna has been having nightmares for the past week about Hans. Elsa has been worried sick about her younger sisters well being ever since Anna had told her about the nightmares right after she had started having them.

Anna can tell that Elsa is worried is about her but she's fine, there's nothing to be worried about. "Elsa, Anna says, I'm fine really. There's nothing to be worried about. They're just dreams. They will stop eventually. I'm fine. Ok?". Elsa looks at Anna, not really believing her, but Anna has never lied to her before so she has no real reason not to believe her younger sister. "Okay"., Elsa says in response. "Okay"., Anna replies back. Elsa nods and returns to the same book that she was reading earlier that day. Anna nods back to her, happy that her sister believes her. Anna feeling a little bit mischievous smiling, she suddenly lean towards Elsa and kissed her passionately. Elsa surprised by Anna's kiss but not mad at all not in the slightest, she kissed her younger sister just as passionately.

They break apart for much needed air a few minutes later, both sisters catching their breathes Elsa asks, "What was that for?". Anna answers back with "Because I love you". Elsa's heart swells with love at Anna's words. "I love you Anna"., Elsa replies. Anna grins and Elsa kisses her in response. They both pull apart from the kiss, Elsa lets Anna cuddle against while she continues to read her book and both young women fall asleep cuddled against each other, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together.

xxxxxx

About two hours later Anna had woken up after having a particularly hot sex dream that involved her and Elsa using strap on dildo to fuck each other senseless and Anna felt get wet at the memory of the recent sex dream, her cum dripping down her thighs. She blushed, clinching her thighs together hoping that Elsa doesn't feel the wetness on the bed. Elsa looked over to her older sister who had rolled over onto her own side of the bed sometime earlier in the night. Anna smiled at her older sister, _She has been so busy with all her Queenly duties._

She barely has any time for anything other than paperwork, she has been so stressed out over the past couple of days.

Anna suddenly got an idea that she that Elsa would love. Anna smirked at Elsa, crawled over to her older sister, rolling Elsa onto her back and crawled on top of her and she supported herself by putting hands on either side of Elsa's head. She leaned down and gently kissed Elsa, making Elsa moan out in her sleep.  
Anna broke the kiss by leaning away from her sisters very kissable lips, Anna smiled to herself, and then she crawled down her older sisters body until she got between Elsa's legs spreading her legs even wider and she gently began to take Elsa's pajamas's bottoms and panties off.

After taking Elsa's pajamas's bottoms and panties off throwing to the other side of the big bed and Anna settled herself between her older sisters leg, Anna then started to lick Elsa's already soaked pussy. She first began licking and sucking at Elsa's slit. Anna looked up to see her older sister writhing above her on the bed, moaning softly. Anna smirked to herself.

Anna then took Elsa's engorged clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Elsa's flutter opened, _What the hell_ she thought to her herself. She looked down her body to see her younger sisters head between her legs, "Ohhhh Anna. Oh god. Fuck. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop"., Elsa moaned out, Elsa started playing with her own breast through her thin night shirt, twisting her nipples, she felt the pebble and get hard between her own fingers. Anna grinned from between, and kept eating out her older sister. It wasn't long before Elsa came hard into Anna's mouth. " Oh Anna. I'm cumming. I'm cumminggggg!"., Elsa screamed out her release. Anna swallowed every drop of her sister's cum.

Anna waited for Elsa to come down from her orgasm induced high before crawling her older sisters body and letting taste herself on Anna's lips. Elsa moaned out contently. "You are so fucking good at that. Give a few minutes to return the favor". Anna blushed at the promise that her older sisters word had laid out in front of her. After a few minutes, Elsa looked over to Anna who had cuddled up next to her after she ate Elsa. "Now that is something that I can get used to waking up to". Anna blushed. "I thought that you needed some stress relief after all the stress that I know that you have been under for the past two days, I just wanted to make you feel better".

Anna smiled shyly at her older sister, hoping that she hadn't done anything wrong. Elsa was really touched by Anna's words and a little turned on as well. Elsa looked into her younger sisters eyes and it was like she could read Anna's mind. "You didn't do anything wrong. I loved every single second of it". Anna looked at Elsa. "You did?"., Anna asked older sister. Elsa smiled at Anna. "Yes I did. Let me return the favor"., Elsa said, leaning towards Anna's lips, capturing them in a very passionate kiss. Elsa then flipped them over, Anna ending up on her back and Elsa on top of younger sisters body. Elsa grinned at Anna and leaning down kissing Anna again.

Elsa broke the kiss, and then she leaned down to Anna's left ear and nibbled softly on the lobe, making her younger sister arch up into her and moan lustfully. After letting go of Anna's ear lobe, she whispered seductively into the same ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a whole fucking week". Anna moaned and Elsa grinned to herself the reactions that she can get out of younger sister by talking dirty to her. Elsa leaned away from Anna's ear and then kissed her again, Anna then wrapped both her arms around her sisters neck bringing Elsa closer to her own body, moaning into her older sisters mouth. They broke so that they can their breath. They just stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Let me make you feel good". Elsa told Anna. Anna nodded to Elsa. They began to strip each other of their bed clothes. Within minutes, both sisters were completely nude. They passionately kissed each other again, bringing their naked bodies together again. They spent the whole night making sweet love to each other.

xxxxx

AN: There's chapter 4. Well half of it anyway. I'll post the rest of chapter 4 later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's it for chapter 4. Two more chapters and then the FanFic will be finished. I hope that y'all are enjoying Elsa's Love For Anna so far. As always please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's chapter 5 of Elsa's Love For Anna. This is the next to last chapter. The next chapter, chapter 6 is the last chapter. I hope that y'all are enjoying this FanFic so far. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They just stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Let me make you feel good". Elsa told Anna. Anna nodded to Elsa. They began to strip each other of their bed clothes. Within minutes, both sisters were completely nude. They kissed each other again, bringing their naked bodies together again. They spent the whole night making sweet love th other.

xxxxxx

It's only a few hours later when Elsa moaned as Anna laid between her legs, with three fingers knuckle deep inside her, while Anna sucked Elsa's clit hard, and Elsa came hard into Anna's mouth and Anna swallowed every drop of her older sisters cum. "Oh Anna that was amazing"., Elsa says, panting hard, still high from her orgasm. Anna smiled at Elsa while she crawled up Elsa's body, then she kissed Elsa letting her older sister taste herself on her lips. They both grinned into their kiss. They break the kiss a few minutes later."'Mmm, I'll never get tired of that", Elsa says, wanting to be with Anna forever. "And I'll never get tired of doing that". Anna replies grinning at Elsa. Elsa blushes at Anna's words. After a few minutes of cuddling, Elsa flips them over earning a small squeak from Anna.

Elsa ends up on top of Anna, kissing her hard and Anna let out a deep moan. She couldn't get enough of her younger sisters moans. Elsa then pulled away from Anna's lips, and started to kiss, lick, nip, and suck Anna's neck and throat. Anna threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair. "Ohhh Elsa"., She moaned out as she pulled Elsa closer to her. Elsa smiled lustfully against Anna's skin. Elsa kissed her way to Anna's left breast, she swirled her tongue around her nipple, then Elsa sucked Anna's nipple into her mouth hard, making Anna moan out lustfully at the feel of Elsa's lips and tongue on breast and nipple. While she's licking and sucking her left breast, Elsa is using her right hand to fondle her right breast and twist the nipple. Anna was constantly moaning Elsa's name.

After spending a little while longer on her younger sisters perky breasts, she kissed her way down Anna's body, finally getting to her Anna's soaked pussy, licking her slit from top to bottom before she traced her entrance with her tongue, then Elsa slipped her her tongue into Anna's warm channel, while doing this Elsa used the index finger on right hand, to rub Anna's clit in hard circles making her cry out in pleasure. "Ohh Elsa. Fuck yeah, don't fucking stop. Please don't fucking stop fucking me". Elsa moaned into her younger sisters dripping pussy which sent vibrations though Anna's entire body which went straight to her clit. "Oh fuck Elsa", Anna cried out in a lust filled haze. Anna absolutely loved the feel of her older sisters warm and wet tongue on her dripping wet pussy. It felt so right for it to be Elsa, her older sister to be fucking her with her mouth and tongue.

A few seconds later Elsa replaced her tongue with three fingers from her right hand which slipped easily into Anna's pussy because of how wet her younger sister is, which Elsa turned on knowing that she was the one making Anna feel this good. While Elsa had three fingers knuckle deep in Anna, she latched onto Anna's clit, sucking hard on the nub. "Ohh shit Elsa. Yes, suck my clit. Yes, oh my god. Keep doing that". Anna came hard into her older sisters mouth, and Elsa swallowed every single drop of Anna's cum loving every second of it. After a few minutes, she pulled her mouth and fingers away from Anna's pussy and Anna shivered from the loss of contact. Then Elsa kissed her way back up Anna's body, finally kissing her on the lips, slipping her tongue into Anna letting Anna taste her own cum on her older sisters lips and tongue. Anna moaned at the fact that she is tasting herself on Elsa's lips and tongue. And she absolutely loved that she was tasting her own cum on Elsa's lips and tongue. Anna started to get horny and wet just thinking about being able to taste herself on Elsa's tongue. But what really made her horny and wet is the thought of her and Elsa now being able to eat each other out.

They both pulled from their kiss so that they catch their breath, resting their foreheads against each other. After a few minutes, they got out of the bed and then they took off the dirty sheets, which they then replaced with fresh sheets which they had got from a closet in which is in Elsa's bedroom. They then drew themselves a hot bath and then they washed all the cum and sweat from their bodies and after getting out of the bath, they dried off with fresh towels that they had found on a shelf in their private bathroom. Both Elsa and Anna changed into clean nightclothes, hopping back into the bed under the covers and into each others warm embrace loving the feel of each others bodies, and then they end up falling asleep a few minutes later while cuddled against each other under the covers.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 5. Next chapter, chapter 6 is the final chapter of Elsa's Love For Anna. One more chapter y'all. I hope that y'all really liked this chapter. Thank y'all for reading my FanFiction. Really. As always please & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this chapter & I've decided to add some more to this chapter. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's chapter 6. I hope that ya'll will enjoy it. There will be a little bit of plot in this chapter. This is supposed to be the last chapter, but I might add 7th chapter. If y'all want me to add another chapter, please let me know in an review. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Both Elsa and Anna changed into clean nightclothes, hopping back into the bed under the covers and into each others warm embrace loving the feel of each others bodies, and then they end up falling asleep a few minutes later while they cuddled against each other under the covers.

xxxxxx

When Anna woke up a few hours later, she woke up in Elsa's bed alone. It was around eleven in the morning. A waterfall of thoughts went through her mind as to where Elsa went, the worst ones that she was kidnapped or worse. And she couldn't think that, she wouldn't let herself even considering to think like that. She her head to get rid of the thoughts racing her mind. When she had calmed down, she went to change clothes that's when she noticed the note that was on Elsa's desk. Anna took short but quick strides to Elsa's desk and then she picked up the note. She smiled softly at what was written.

" **Dear Anna, I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone in bed this morning, but I had a few meetings to attend.  
I promise to make it up to you later this afternoon, and if there's anything that you would like to try I would love to do it with you, little sis.  
I love you. _I always have and I always will. Yours truly Big sis. P.S. Please come down to the royal dinning room for lunch at twelve.  
_  
** xxxxxx

After reading the note, a few stray tears have escaped her eyes. Realizing that she was crying, Anna wiped furiously at her eyes. She sniffled slightly and then she noticed the P.S. on Elsa's note, and a wide smile stretched across her beautiful round face. She heard a knock on Elsa's door. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts before she called out, "Come in". And then Kai poked head in. "Your Highness. Kai says. Queen Elsa your sister would like you to come down to have lunch with her in the royal dinning room". Anna nods to Kai with a wide smile on her face. "Of course I will. I will be there shortly". Kai nods in reply. "As you wish". He says, closing the door as leaves.

After Kai leaves, Anna changes quickly into suitable clothes and makes her way to the royal dinning room, a servant opening the wide double doors, and Anna enters the rather huge dinning room which was decorated with the royal colors. Anna then made her way towards Elsa sitting down in a chair next to her. They lock eyes and both sisters blush and look away.

When the servants brings in their lunch, they talk about anything and everything except what happened the previous night. Since all the servants who work in the kitchen stand outside the dinning room doors instead of being inside the dinning room, the royal sisters are given privacy when they wanted it. And right now, they both wanted and needed privacy so that they can discuss what had transpired the previous night without anyone overhearing their conversation. "So"., both Anna say at the same time. They both chuckle. "You can go first Anna"., Elsa tells her younger sister. "Okay"., Anna says. I enjoyed last night. And I know you did too. I know that a lot of narrow minded wouldn't approve of it, but Elsa I love you. So much. More than anything in the world. I would love to be your girlfriend, your wife and your Queen".

Elsa was taken aback by the intensity in Anna's eyes and her words. Anna's words are what made her tear up. She was so happy to hear that her younger sister wanted her, wants her in that way. Her words made Elsa's heart beat faster and her pulse quicken. It also made a red hot feeling of lust and want to course through her body and end up between her legs. She closed her legs, trying to make the heat in her core lesson, but it just made the feeling even greater.

Anna glanced at Elsa and when she saw the reaction that her words had caused in her older sister, Anna smirked knowing that she had turned her on just by telling her how much she loves and wants her. When Elsa noticed Anna's smirk, she knew that Anna was up to something. She just didn't know what Anna was up to. Anna leans into Elsa's right ear and whispered something that made blush a shade of red that neither Anna or Elsa had known that her pale snow white could turn into. "Are just as wet as I am, big sis? How about after we finish our lunch, we go back to our room and fuck each others brains out?". Elsa gasped at Anna's words.

She never knew that Anna could talk so dirty. Not until the previous when they had first made love. She was also surprised at how wet she got from hearing her little sister talking dirty to her. And it got her even wetter knowing that's her younger sister the one who's talking dirty to her. It took Elsa a minute to form a coherent sentence but after a few minutes she was finally able say something. "Yes. You are making me so wet little sis". Anna pulled away from her older sisters right ear after licking and nibbling on the lobe making Elsa shiver in response to Anna's touch.

Anna smirked at her again went back to eating her lunch and Elsa did the same, but only after she had calmed down her own breathing. A few minutes later they continued to eat their lunch while making small talk. After their lunch was finsihed, both Anna and Elsa left to do their errands for the day. Elsa went back to her counsle meetings, while Anna left to spend the rest of the day with Kristoff. Later that night after Elsa was done with her counsle meetings for the day and Anna spent the rest of day talking and hanging out with Kristoff. Anna arrived to Elsa's room first and she waited for Elsa, still rather turned from earlier in the during their lunch. She washed up after she got back Elsa's room, wearing nothing but a smile as a gift for her older sister.

When Elsa arrived back to her room about an hour after Anna did. Elsa hadn't Anna at first until after she took a bath to clean off the sweat that was glistening on her body due to it being summer time. After her hot long bath, Elsa came back into her from her private bathroom is when she noticed Anna, her very naked and very sexy younger sister lounging on her bed.

Elsa blushed bright red at the sight and Anna smirked at her older sisters reaction to her being completely naked on her bed. Anna made a come hither motion with the index finger of her left hand to signal her to walk to her. And after Elsa had walked to the bed, Anna pulled her on top of her and soundly kissed her swallowing the gasp that Elsa made when Anna had just pulled her on top of her. And then both sisters wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other even more passionately than they ever had before.

xxxxxx

AN: Well there's half of chapter 6. I'll update the rest of the chapter later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all have it, chapter 6. I was originally going to end the FanFic here with the 6th chapter, but I have decided to add one more chapter, chapter 7 which I write & post in a few days. Then Elsa's Love For Anna will be finished. Thank y'all for reading so far. As always please read & review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the 7th chapter of Elsa's Love For Anna. There will be an 8th chapter. I hope that y'all will love it. Now on the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And after Elsa had walked to the bed, Anna pulled her on top of her and soundly kissed her swallowing the gasp that Elsa made when Anna had just pulled her on top of her. And then both sisters wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other even more passionately than they ever had before.

xxxxxx

Elsa still on top of her younger sister, begins to trail her hands from her neck to her arms and from there to her waist than back up her to breasts rubbing both of Anna's nipple making hard under her hands, then after a few minutes Elsa leaned down and took Anna's left nipple into her mouth while she continued to fondle her right breas, and Anna moaned out slightly, and then she placed her right hand on Elsa's head threading her fingers through her older sisters platinum blonde hair pulling Elsa closer to her chest. She then swirled her tongue around Anna 's nipple, then sucked hard, and Anna moaned out loudly at the feeling of her older sister tongue on her nipple.

After Elsa spent a little bit more time on Anna's left breast, she switched breasts, giving her right breast the same treatment that she had gave to her left breast. Elsa swirled her tongue around Anna's right nipple, then she bit down lightly and her younger sister cried out at the feeling of Elsa's teeth on her nipple.

Elsa let go of Anna's nipple with a slight popping sound, Elsa smirked at Anna, then she kissed Anna hard and returned the kiss with just as much force and passion. Elsa breaks the kiss a few minutes later. She stares deep into her younger sisters eyes. "I love you Anna", said Elsa with so much love, lust and want in voice that made Anna's heart cheer with joy at her older sisters words. Her voice almost breaking says, "I love you too Elsa". Anna then leaned up and captured her older sisters lips in a searing kiss full of all the love that she holds for Elsa, which leaves both sisters breathless. They break apart a few minutes for much needed air. Elsa smirks sexily at Anna as she began to kiss her way down her body, leaving kisses, nips and sucks in her wake.

Elsa finally makes it to Anna's dripping wet pussy, she starts to stroke Anna's slit with her fingers and she inserts one of her long slim fingers into Anna's cunt and Anna lets loose a string of curse words and small moans. "You like that don't you Anna? Being fucked your older sister?"., Elsa says to Anna seductively, knowing that her words will only make her younger sister wetter and hornier than she was already was. Anna nearly whined by hot and dirty her older sister words were. "Yes Elsa. I love it. I love it a lot. Please fuck me big sister. I need it. I need you".

Elsa was really moved by Anna's word so she wanted to make sure that Anna wants this just as much as she does. "Are you sure that you want this?. That you want me?". Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes. "Yes I'm sure. I'm more sure of this than anything else in my entire life". Elsa wiped her eyes when she realized that she was crying, only a few tears escaping her eyes. Elsa then noticed that Anna had also cried, because she was wiping eyes.

With their tears dried, Elsa crawled up Anna's body to quickly kiss, they smile at each other when they part from their short kiss, she smirks at Anna as she quickly makes her back down her younger sisters body nestling herself between her legs, she lifts both of Anna's legs onto both of her pale white shoulders she licks a swipe up and down Anna's slit causing her to mewl out in delight. Elsa smirked against her younger sisters skin, and then she continued to eat Anna out and finger fucking her.

Elsa lathed her lips around Anna's engorged clit and sucked hard, while she slid a third finger into her pussy. "Ohh Elsa. Fuck baby. Shit keep fucking me like that. Oh yeah, fuck me with your fingers and tongue". Her dirty talk making Elsa wetter than she already was. she fucked her younger sister faster until she came hard into her mouth, and Elsa savored every drop of Anna's cum. She helped Anna come down her orgasm induced high, then she kissed way back up Anna's lithe body. When she reached Anna's slightly parted lips, slipped her tongue inside her younger sisters mouth so that she can taste herself, and Anna moans in response. She kissed Elsa back softly because her orgasm had worn her out completely for the night. After that they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep a little while later holding each other being content and happy with each other.

A few hours later Elsa wakes up to Anna licking and sucking on her breasts and Elsa moans when she looks down into Anna's eyes and sees love and lust in her hooded eyes. After a spending awhile on her older sisters breasts, she slides down Elsa's body, and she nestles herself between Elsa's legs, she starts to eat her out savoring her older sisters taste. Which she wanted to taste more of. Anna then slides three of her fingers knuckle deep inside Elsa, making Elsa scream out in pleasure at the feel of her younger sisters fingers being inside her soaked pussy. "Ohh Anna. Baby that feels so good".

A few minutes when Anna sensed that her older sister was close, she latched onto Elsa's clit with her lips and sucked hard and Elsa came hard a few seconds later. "Ohh fuck Anna!. YES. YES. I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!". And she did. She came hard into Anna's mouth and Anna swallowed every drop of Elsa's cum. After Anna helped her come down from the high that her powerful orgasm had given her. Anna then kissed her way back up Elsa's body and kissed softly letting her taste herself. They both break the kiss a few minutes. They stare lovingly into each others eyes, "I love you big sis"., Anna tells Elsa. Elsa chuckles at the nickname that Anna just used. "I love you too, little sis"., They lean towards each other and their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss. They break away from the kiss a minute both with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They cuddle into each other again and they fall asleep a short while later.

xxxxxx

AN: I was going to end Elsa's Love For Anna here, but I decided to add an 8th & final chapter. With an actual plot this time. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this FanFic so far. As always please read & review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

AN: Here's the 8th & final chapter of Elsa's Love For Anna. I that y'all will enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went back over this chapter & I found that I had made some mistakes, like words not being where they were supposed to be, misspelled words, things like that. So I decided to go ahead & correct those mistakes. I also had to split a paragraph in half to make two smaller paragraphs.

xxxxxx

Recap: They both break the kiss a few minutes. They stare lovingly into each others eyes, "I love you big sis"., Anna tells Elsa. Elsa chuckles at the nickname that Anna just used. "I love you too, little sis"., They lean towards each other and their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss. They break away from the kiss a minute both with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They cuddle into each other again and they fall asleep a short while later.

xxxxxx

Three Weeks Later

xxxxxx

Elsa was so fucking turned on right now, staring down at Anna on her knees, sucking Elsa's cock. Well her fake cock. Elsa's wearing a dildo made out of ice. And it can't melt. That's how Elsa had made it, so that it would never melt. She had created the ice dildo about an hour ago. After she had realized that she could make almost anything using her ice powers while growing up. She had read about sex toys, in various books that she snuck out from the private section of the castle library while she was going through puberty and learning about her body and also dealing with her teenage hormones.

She started masturbating when she was twelve, she was fifteen years old when she first started making sex toys for herself modeled after the ones that she had read about in the library books that she had snucked out of the library. It took a while about four months to learn how to make her sex toys permanent and if she didn't want to use them anymore, she could get rid them with just a wave of her hand. Elsa had found out/realized that she loved using sex toys, specifically the sex toys that she had created for herself.

xxxxxx

Flashback

xxxxxx

When she had told Anna, her younger sister had blushed so bad that her entire body was redder than her hair. But then she became really excited and that made Elsa worry because she knew when Anna became overly excited about something, she tends to land herself in big trouble. "Anna, what are you thinking?", Elsa asked her. Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes shyly. "Could you make a sex toy so that you could use it on me?".

Elsa's eyes widen in surprise at her younger sisters question. Elsa just stared at her for a moment before looking away. "Please Elsa, I really want you to fuck me. I want you to take my virginity. I also would like us both try anal". Elsa turned towards Anna, jaw slightly dropped. Anna's blushed even redder now, and Elsa knew that she did too. Elsa was shocked by Anna's words, but she was also really turned on by them. She had always wanted to try anal, but she was scared to. But Anna just said that she wants Elsa to do anal. With her. She was also touched by her younger sisters words.

She took Anna's face in her hands and she kissed her hard on the mouth. When they pulled apart, they were breathing hard. "Of course we had try anal. To be honest with you Anna, I have always wanted to try anal sex with you." Elsa told Anna while blushing furiously. Anna was blushing as well. " And what about the other thing?", Anna asked. "Yes, of course I'll be your first". Elsa replied.

Anna squealed happily and she hugs her older sister. While her face was between Elsa's naked breasts, Anna says, "I always wanted my first time to be with Elsa". Elsa pulls Anna's face out from between her breasts and kisses her sweetly. "And I have always wanted you to be my first". Anna smiled sweetly at Elsa and kissed her. "I love you Els". Elsa grinned at her younger sisters words. "I love you too Anna". And Elsa kissed Anna softly, pushing Anna onto her back and getting on top of her, and she kissed Anna on her lips soundly.

xxxxxx

End Of Flashback

xxxxxx

About twenty minutes later, After Elsa had shown Anna all of the sex toys that she had made for herself, she finally created a strap on dildo about seven inches long and only a few inches wide to use on Anna, and that how Elsa had ended up sitting on the edge of her own bed, with Anna on her in front of her, sucking Elsa's ice cock. Which had turned Elsa on more than Anna will ever know.

After Anna had sucked the dildo for a while, Elsa had pulled Anna up, and kissed her passionately, their tongues meeting and sliding against each other. After they break the kiss, Elsa pulls Anna onto the bed with her and they both end up at the headboard of the bed, with Elsa on top of her. Elsa leaned down and took Anna's left nipple into her mouth and she sucked hard, making Anna give out a low moan from the back of her throat. While Elsa sucked Anna's left nipple, she was fondling Anna's right breast with her right hand. After she had spent some time sucking Anna's left nipple, she had switched breasts and then she gave Anna's right breast the same treatment that she given to Anna's left breast.

After spending some more time on Anna's breasts, Elsa kissed, licked, nipped and sucked her way down Anna's body to her dripping wet pussy, she began to eat Anna out. She first started licking her younger sisters dripping wet slit, from top to bottom and Elsa did this several times, before she focused on sucking Anna's clit. And it wasn't long before Anna came long and hard into Elsa's awaiting mouth. "Ohh Elsa. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Fuck. Shit. I'm cumming!. I'm CUMMING!". And Elsa had swallowed every single drop her younger sisters cum. After Elsa had helped Anna come from her orgasm, she had kissed way back up her body, and kissed her softly letting Anna taste herself on Elsa's lips.

And after a little while later, Anna said something to Elsa that she knew was coming. "I'm ready". Elsa nodded and she got back on top of Anna and she positioned the ice dildo at Anna's entrance. Elsa looked deep into Anna's eyes. "Anna, are you sure?". Anna stared back into Elsa's icy blue eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, please just fuck me Elsa". Anna begged her older sister. Elsa chuckled lightly. And then slid the ice cock slowly into Anna's wet cunt. She started slow at first, then when Elsa stated to fuck her harder and faster, Anna had wrapped both her arms and legs around her older sisters body to pull her closer. It wasn't too long before both Elsa and Anna had come hard screaming each others names. Elsa then slowly pulled the ice dildo out of Anna, took the strap on off of herself, and then she cuddled into Anna, and they said their I love you's and then they fell asleep in each others arms with huge smiles on their faces and they are as happy as they could ever manage to be.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the 8th & final chapter of Elsa's Love For Anna. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I had writing it. I will be taking a break from writing for a week, but I will be back with a new FanFic next week. I already have the beginning of an idea for a Supernatural FanFic. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I have edited this chapter somewhat after I had noticed some mistakes that I had previously made in this chapter. There will not be a sequel anytime soon. As always please read and review.


End file.
